


forelsket

by approachinglights



Series: untranslatable words [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, i am sorry but there was no room for angst with this word, literally just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/approachinglights/pseuds/approachinglights
Summary: It's hard to do paperwork when you can't stop thinking about your partner who you're going on a date with that evening.





	

**forelsket (adj.)**

_danish/norwegian_ : the euphoria of falling in love

 

 

Chloe Decker had never been the kind of person to let herself fall in love easily. It took her a long time to let someone in, and even when she did let herself get close, she still remained cautious, always waiting for the other shoe to drop. By opening yourself up to another person, you gave them the power to hurt you, and after her father’s death, after her failed marriage, she had decided that she didn’t want to hurt like this ever again. Of course she was lonely sometimes, craved the safety and warmth and _love_ a relationship could provide, someone to confide in, someone who would listen and hold you and just be _there_.  But she had her work and Trixie and for the time being, it felt like it was enough.

 

Well had, anyway. Because one evening Lucifer Morningstar had waltzed into her life. Tall and dark and handsome and persistent and infuriating. And somewhere along the line, her frustration and annoyance had turned into respect and friendship and finally something else because while he still drove her crazy on a regular basis and was at times employing more than questionable methods when it came to dealing with police work, he was loyal to a fault and had proven himself trustworthy and a good friend. And then, over a year after he had weaseled his way into her life, he had gone and wrapped her up in his arms and held her so close and she hadn’t been able to stop herself from kissing him and he hadn’t pushed, had just held her in his arms for the longest times before sending her home with the softest of kisses and the next morning there had been a large bouquet of tulips sitting on the kitchen island next to a stack of pancakes and that’s when all her rationale had flown out of the window.

 

And here she was, a week later, sitting in her chair at the precinct smiling like an actual fourteen-year-old because he had just told her to keep her that Maze would watch Trixie, he would pick her up at 7 and that she should wear something nice. When she should really have been mad at the fact that he had not even bothered to ask her if she wanted to go out with him that night, but had just decided for her.

 

Stupid, infuriating man.

 

She sighed audibly, but still, the smile remained glued to her face because who was she kidding? She was looking forward to this. Ever since that night at his penthouse, they had barely spent any time apart. But between police work and Trixie and him running LUX, they had been limited to long glances and stolen kisses and quick dinners at the precinct while wrapping up the latest case. It was getting quite frustrating, so while she should be mad at him, the thought of an uninterrupted evening made her feel nothing but ridiculously giddy.

 

She sighed again, fiddling with her pen as she glanced at the clock and tried to focus her thoughts back on her work, wishing once again that her partner was here instead of meeting with his accountant so they could sneak off for an extended lunch. It was a slow day at the precinct for the first time in a week and while she had more discipline than Lucifer when it came to these things, she couldn’t deny that paperwork was absolutely boring. Everything that was happening between them aside, she could have really used him here today. He did tend to brighten up even the most dull of days, something she had stopped denying months ago.

 

Giving up on the notion of being productive anytime soon, she let her thoughts wander to her partner and the events that had recently transpired between them.

 

While they hadn’t found much time alone in the past week, Lucifer had still managed to try his best to woo her completely. Flowers, dinner, coffee, the whole nine yards. And while he had already toned down the flirting before, which had been one of the things that had finally made her realize that he _was_ being serious, he hadn’t so much as glanced in the direction of another woman recently, his gaze instead firmly on her every time she looked at him and his hands using every opportunity to touch her. It was all very distracting, though she supposed she was not much better. She too had a hard time keeping her hands off him. Still, she couldn’t deny that she still had some reservations. They led completely different lives and he had the attention span of a cocker spaniel on a good day, but every time he went and did something sweet and thoughtful, showing her just how much he cared, she could feel her doubts eroding bit by bit until they quite literally went up in flames. And all that was left was this giddy feeling of happiness because maybe, maybe this time it would be different. And maybe, maybe she could let herself just enjoy this for once.

 

Her phone pinged, pulling her from her thoughts. She picked it up and opened her messages to find a picture of a yawning tiger with a text underneath telling her that he was bored. Smiling to herself, she shook her head slightly before typing out a quick reply and putting her phone back down.

 

It was only 12 o’clock and she had a mountain of paperwork to get through before this evening. But despite that, she couldn’t find it in herself to be too annoyed because she was going on a date tonight and for once she was feeling nothing but light and happy.

  

* * *

 

Just as she had expected, dinner had been absolutely wonderful, from the look on Lucifer’s face as he first saw her in the deep burgundy dress she had picked out, to the way he had pressed her up against the door and kissed her, hard, as soon as she had closed it behind them, to dinner at a restaurant that was, to her utter surprise, not only delicious but also small and family-owned and nothing like the 3-star place she had been expecting. There was nothing of the awkwardness that usually accompanied first dates, instead there was laughter and easy conversation and the constant need to touch the other person. Now they were back at his apartment, neither wanting the evening to end just yet, and she had toed off her shoes and curled up against him, enjoying the warmth and safety he provided. They weren’t talking much, merely enjoying the feeling of the other person where they were pressed up against each other. He was running his fingers softly up and down her arm, gentle and unhurried and she glanced up at him, breath catching in her throat when she caught him looking at her, his face so open and full of emotion. Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He smiled against her mouth and turned them slightly until he could press her into the cushions behind her. His body was now covering hers fully, but he didn’t move to deepen the kiss, content to let her set the pace and just hold her close. They broke apart at last but his hand remained on her cheek and she curved into his touch.

 

“I don’t want to go home,” she whispered and his smile widened while his fingers drew intricate patterns on her skin.

 

“Then don’t go,” he replied simply, just as quietly. “I guarantee you Maze is more than capable of looking after your offspring.”

 

She laughed at that, pressed another soft kiss to his lips. “I don’t even want to know how much chocolate cake she has fed her.”

 

“It’s probably best not to ask,” he said, lips still only mere centimetres from hers. She smiled, turned her head slightly to bury her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent deeply as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her impossibly closer.

 

“I guess I don’t have to feel too bad about letting her deal with the sugar rush then,” she murmured against his skin, relished in the way it made him shiver.

 

“While I do admit that your spawn is quite cunning, Maze has handled criminals of all shapes and sizes. I don’t think she is about to be brought down by an eight-year-old child.”

 

She dropped her head onto the pillow behind her, smiling at him as she let her hands travel along the curve of his neck until they came to rest on his shoulder blades.

 

“I don’t know,” she said teasingly. “She did learn from the best.”

 

He looked a little proud at that and she had to laugh, the sound quickly turning into a moan when he brought a swift end to the conversation by latching onto her neck and starting to suck on her pulse point. Heat pooled low in her belly and she moved her head to the side to grant him better access, her own hands curling into the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him closer.

 

His hands skimmed along her sides, but he didn’t make any move to hurry things along and she was grateful for that. Because while a part of her wanted nothing more than to sleep with him, she knew she wasn’t completely there yet. It _very clearly_ wasn’t a big deal for him, but she had never been one to just jump straight into bed with someone, and for the first time in a long while she actually wanted _this_. Wanted this to last. And they had time. It didn’t need to happen today, or tomorrow. And the fact that he wasn’t trying to move things along told her that he felt the same way. That he, too, was in it for the long haul. He pulled back then, pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and looked at her with such reverence that she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him, pull him close and rest her head on his beating heart, her own giddily dancing in her chest. She felt him smile into her hair before he gently released her, got to his feet ever so slowly and pulled her up with him.

 

“Come on, darling,” he said quietly, his fingers curling around hers as he grasped her hand in his and pulled her along towards his bedroom.

 

They didn’t speak, merely smiled at each other as she waited in the doorway while he rummaged through his giant walk-in closet until he found her a large, white T-shirt before showing her to the en-suite bathroom to let her get ready for bed in peace while he vanished into the one down the hall to change himself.

 

He was already lying on his large bed when she entered the bedroom again, his eyes darkening slightly when he caught sight of her in just his shirt, but he didn’t say anything, just pulled back the covers and let her settle in next to him, waited for her to curl into his side before wrapping his arms around her. Turning off the light, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple, her cheek and finally her lips. Her hand came to rest on his cheek as she returned the kiss, smiling when he let her go.

 

“Good night, love,” he whispered into her hair.

 

“Night,” she replied just as quietly, letting herself relax further into his embrace.

 

Turning her head, she smiled when she saw that his eyes were already closed, his face looking so much younger and relaxed in the soft glow of the moonlight. It felt so good lying here, wrapped in his strong arms, listening to the way his breathing was evening out.

 

The way he was looking at her recently, the way he held her close like he never wanted to let her go again should have scared her but right now, right now it only filled her with warmth. Yes, they could fall, break, shatter. Yes, she could get hurt. But she couldn’t think about that, not right now.

 

Not when she was here, drifting off to sleep in his arms, feeling nothing but light and happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, too much fluff probably. There is definitely going to be angst. Chloe doesn't know he is the devil yet, after all. So, angst. But for now, fluff. 
> 
> Also you've probably guessed by now, but this series completely ignores episodes 2x11-2x13. 
> 
> Definition once again from wordstuck.co.vu. I have a few other stories in this series mapped out but feel free, once again, to send me some words you'd like me to use!


End file.
